BEN
For the wielder of the Ultimatrix, see Ben Tennyson. "You shouldn't have done that." "You've truly met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" ''''-Two of BEN's catchphrases BEN was a creepypasta and a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. BEN first appears after the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc are defeated by Mecha Sally, where he assists Dark Wasp and Tikal in the ritual to revive them with the essence of creepypasta. After the Heroes of Legend and the Offspring of Zorc are revived as the Dark Heroes of Legend, BEN takes command of them, and tells them after Mecha Sally is defeated by Yamcha to go after him to restore their lost honor. However, BEN stops Dark Wasp, telling her to bring the Chaos Emeralds with her, since Yamcha is looking for them. After Dark Wasp leaves, BEN is seen grinning evilly, showing that he is manipulating the Dark Heroes of Legend. BEN later reveals that he was using the Dark Heroes of Legend to truly release the creepypastas, and that he is an ally of the Pecking Order. Unfortunately, BEN and the Pecking Order are sealed away by Tikal and Mag Mel, at the cost of Barodius' life. During the Mechtogan War Arc, BEN attempts to convince the Dark Heroes of Legend to break the seal, but is shocked when they refuse to do so. When the Dark Heroes of Legend start taking out the Nonet Bakugan, ghastly images of BEN are seen along with the rest of the Pecking Order. BEN and the Pecking Order are later revealed to be possessing the Dark Heroes of Legend, but leave when Cell threatens to destroy their Ocarina, which serves as their heart. BEN and Zombie Zelda later hunt down Android 18, and it is revealed that BEN is still undergoing a metamorphisis. BEN is successfully able to complete his metamorphisis with the help of Mechtavius Destroyer (though Mechtavius Destroyer wasn't even aware of what was happening), transforming into Dark Link in the process. Coredegon later reveals that BEN and Zombie Zelda are artificial beings that he created. However, BEN makes the fatal mistake of murdering Psycho Kirby, and he pays the price as the rest of his kind are killed by Goku, while the Pecking Order are brutally murdered by a vengeful Fabia Sheen. BEN is then brutally tortured by Fabia, to the point where he is reverted to his original form. After getting his arms severed and right eye gouged by a machete, but ultimately blasted by the Eclipse Cannon, BEN flees from Smash City to preserve his life. BEN later goes to the bedroom to inform Pyrus Infinity Helios where The Offspring of Zorc are so he could tell the Dark Heroes of Legend. After telling him, BEN dies from his wounds, putting an end to the creepypastas permanently. Due to Drago going back in time and killing Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor shortly after they created Master Hand and Crazy Hand, BEN was erased from existence. BEN is later revived when Coredegon recreates him and Zombie Zelda. Later, BEN betrays the Nomadic Mechtogan after they start to have a change of heart, since he was created to cause suffering. In addition, BEN begins to impersonate Exostriker. In Season 28, BEN successfully kills Psycho Kirby again, and later kills both Gwen Tennyson and Fabia Sheen, but is defeated and killed by a joint effort from Kirby and Ben Tennyson. Unfortunately, BEN is accidentally revived during Naruto and Sasuke's battle, when Naruto accidentally breaks open his stasis pod, but is unable to kill Naruto, and is even tricked into releasing the other heroes that Mechtavius Destroyer absorbed. BEN then narrowly escapes Fabia's explosive diversion, and subsequently escapes from Mechtavius Destroyer's body. BEN is killed in Season 30 by Mechtavius Destroyer after losing to Link since Princess Peach was able to beat him easily. BEN is revived in Season 31, and assists the heroes and villains in the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer. After returning to the main dimension, BEN and Zombie Zelda leave the League of Villains, as he plans to revive the Pecking Order to do what Mechtavius Destroyer failed to do. Following Link's death, BEN is forced to abandon his old body and takes the body of a creepypasta version of Vegeta. However, BEN and every other evil creepypasta, with the exceptions of Fleetway Super Sonic and Dark Silver, are erased from existence by Sonic after the Heroes of Legend gain Master Hand's power to create life and worlds. BEN is later revived by the Heroes of Legend as part of their final plan to remake the world as they see fit. Trivia *When BEN is first mentioned, Wiseman mistakes him for Ben Tennyson before he actually sees BEN. This became a running gag for BEN, as whenever he is mentioned to someone who hasn't met him, the person thinks that he is Ben Tennyson before getting corrected. **Wiseman's confusion is somewhat odd though, as he created BEN. Then again, he wasn't entirely sure who Dark Wasp was referring to. *BEN's impersonation of Exostriker is black in the areas where Exostriker would be yellow. *BEN is much more ruthless in Season 28 than any other season, as he laughed manicially when he killed Psycho Kirby, Gwen, and Fabia, and relished in delight at Fabia's despair about Psycho Kirby's death. All credit goes to Jadusable, who created the creepypasta known as BEN Category:Antagonists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopaths Category:Creepypasta Users Category:Running Gags Category:Pecking Order Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Neutral Characters